thegenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Drops+Drop Rates
This guide contains almost every monster drop, and the chance of obtaining that drop. This guide will be one of the most challenging to upkeep, because only John, the Developer, has access to the drop rate table, and so a Wikia Admin will have to ask him for rates. Massive props to Drex for the original creation of this guide, found here. --ITEM-- QUANTITY--DROPRATE-- *'Evil Chicken (Golden Donator):' Dragon bones--100% Abyssal Whip--1-- 1/50 Darkbow--1-- 1/50 Amulet Of Fury--1--1/50 Dragon Bones--100--1/50 Dragon Bolts--200--1/30 Onyx Bolts--200--1/30 Clue Scroll--1--1/30 Clue Scroll--1--1/30 Clue Scroll--1--1/30 Master Wand--1--1/20 Mage's Book--1--1/20 Fire Cape--1--1/200 Coins--1,000,000--1/30 *'Tormented Demon (95 slayer)' Ashes--100% Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Blood runes--500--1/50 Manta Ray--50--1/30 Coins--3,000,000--1/100 Water runes--500--1/50 Death runes--500--1/50 Dragon Bones--50--1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/300 Dragon Bolts--200--1/100 Onyx Bolts--200--1/100 Toktz-ket-xil--1--1/30 Sara Brews--30--1/50 Amulet Of Glory--5--1/100 Ranger Boots--1--1/80 Robin Hood Hat--1--1/100 Astral runes--500--1/50 Rune Platelegs--3--1/75 Rune Platebody--3--1/75 Rune Kiteshield--3--1/75 Dragon Kiteshield--1--1/1000 *'Giant mole:' Ashes--100% Manta Ray--50--1/50 Toktz-ket-xil--1--1/80 Sara Brews--30--1/50 Slayer Helm--1--1/3000 Mystic Robe Top--2--1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/200 Amulet Of Glory--2--1/50 Ranger Boots--1--1/200 Robin Hood Hat--1--1/150 Zamorak Brew--30--1/50 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/50 Dragon Arrows--200--1/50 Death runes--300-1/50 Antique Lamp--1--1/300 Dragon Bolts--200--1/50 Onyx Bolts--200--1/50 Spirit Shield--1--1/500 Rune Platelegs--2--1/50 Rune Plateskirt--2--1/50 Rune Chainbody--2--1/50 Rune Platebody--2--1/50 Rune Fullhelm--2--1/50 Water runes--300--1/50 Coins--1,000,000--1/100 Wooden Shield--2--1/80 Rune Boots--1--1/50 Dragon Boots--1--1/50 Infinity Boots--1--1/50 Infinity Hat--1--1/50 Rune Kiteshield--2--1/50 Rune 2h Sword--2--1/50 Rune Scimitar--2--1/50 Coins--500000--1/50 Blood runes--300--1/50 *'Spirit Beast: ' Dragon Bones--100% Dragon Arrows--1000--1/50 Dragon Bones--200-1/30 Sara Brews--100--1/30 Antique Lamp--1--1/30 Spectral Spirit Shield--1--1/600 Divine Spirit Shield--1--1/1000 Arcane Spirit Shield--1--1/400 Elysian Spirit Shield--1--1/800 Dragon Kiteshield--1--1/1000 Clue Scroll--1--1/30 Dragon Bolts--1000--1/40 Onyx Bolts--1000-1/40 Coins--5,000,000--1/50 Death runes--1000--1/30 Nature runes--1000--1/30 Chaos runes--1000--1/30 Blood runes--1000--1/30 Water runes--3000--1/30 Dragon Dagger(s)--10--1/30 Dragon boots--1--1/30 Amulet Of Glory--5--1/30 Dragon Platelegs--1--1/30 Mystic Robe Top--10--1/30 Mystic Robe Bottem--10--1/30 *'Ahrim: ' Bones--100% Ahrims Staff--1--1/60 Ahrims Robetop--1--1/60 Ahrims Robeskirt--1--1/60 Ahrims Hood--1--1/60 Coins--1,000,000--1/100 *'Dharok: ' Bones--100% Dharoks Helm--1--1/55 Dharoks Greataxe--1--1/55 Dharoks Platebody--1--1/55 Dharoks Platelegs--1--1/55 Coins--1,000,000--1/100 *'Guthan: ' Bones--100% Guthans Helm--1--1/50 Guthans Warspear--1--1/50 Guthans Platebody--1--1/50 Guthans Chainskirt--1--1/50 Coins--1,000,000--1/100 *'Karil: ' Bones--100% Karils Coif--1--1/50 Karils Crossbow--1--1/50 Karils Leathertop--1--1/50 Karils Leatherskirt--1--1/50 Coins--1,000,000--1--1/100 *'Torag: ' Bones--100% Torags Helm--1--1/50 Torags Hammers--1--1/50 Torags Platebody--1--1/50 Torags Platelegs--1--1/50 Coins--1,000,000--1--1/100 *'General Graardor (Bandos): ' Dagannoth Bones--100% Godsword Shard 1--1--1/100 Godsword Shard 2--1--1/100 Godsword Shard 3--1--1/100 Dragon Bolts--400--1/75 Onyx Bolts--400--1/75 Bandos Tassets--1--1/200 Bandos Chestplate--1--1/200 Bandos Hilt--1--1/400 Rune Platebody--5--1/45 Dragon Bones--100--1/100 Shield Left Half--1--1/75 Clue scroll--1--1/200 Rune Boots--1--1/35 Astral runes--1000--1/50 Fire runes--1000--1/50 Water runes--1000--1/50 Death runes--1000--1/125 Nature runes--1000--1/125 Blood runes--1000--1/125 Body runes--500-1/50 Prayer Potions--50--1/125 Saradomin brews--50--1/125 Super Strenght Potions--100--1/75 Super Attack Potions--50--1/100 Super Defence Potions--50--1/100 Prayer Potions--50--1/100 Super Restores--50--1/125 Antique Lamp--1--1/800 Coins--2,500,000--1/80 Dragon Arrows--100--1/100 Dragon Boots--1--1/50 Dragon Axe--1--1/100 Mystic Robe Bottem--1--1/50 Mystic Robe Top--1--1/70 Infinity Top--1--1/100 Infinity Boots--1--1/125 Infinity Hat--1--1/85 Infinity Bottems--1--1/100 *'Chaos Elemental: ' Ashes--100% Manta Rays--50--1/30 Coins--2,500,000--1/50 Spirit Shield--1--1/100 Mystic Robe Top--2--1/50 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/50 Clue scroll--1--1/100 Amulet of Fury--1--1/100 Antique Lamp--1--1/50 Saradomin Brews--30--1/50 Fire runes--500--1/30 Water runes--500--1/50 Air runes--500--1/30 Earth runes--500--1/3 Zamorak Brews--30--1/50 Mind runes--500--1/30 Death runes--500--1/50 Nature runes--500--1/30 Chaos runes--500--1/30 Blood runes--500--1/50 *'Hobgoblins: ' Bones--100% Coins--100,000--1/10 Limpwurt roots--25--1/15 *'Hellhounds: ' Bones--100% Clue scroll--1--1/75 Clue scroll--1--1/75 Clue scroll--1--1/75 Antique Lamp--1--1/200 Amulet Of Fury--1--1/250 *'Kalphite Queen: ' Bones--100% Dragon Chainbody--1--1/100 Clue scroll--1--1/50 Dragon Spear(s)--1--1/25 Dragon Platelegs--1--1/75 Death runes--1000--1/50 Water runes--1000--1/50 Granite Shield--1--1/25 Antique Lamp--1--1/100 Coins--4,000,000--1/100 Dragon Kiteshield--1--1/500 Mystic Robe Top--2--1/25 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/25 Rune Platelegs--1--1/25 Rune Plateskirt--1--1/25 Rune Chainbody--1--1/25 Rune Platebody--1--1/25 Rune Kiteshield--1--1/25 Blood runes--500--1/50 Zamorak Brews--30--1/50 *'Green Dragons: ' Dragon Bones--100% Green Dragonhide--100% Ancient Staff--1--1/50 Dragon Battleaxe--1--1/30 Dragon Medhelm--1--1/30 Clue scroll--1--1/200 Clue scroll--1--1/200 Dragonic Visage--1--1/1500 Anti Dragon Shield--1--1/80 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Fire runes--200--1/25 Water runes--200--1/25 Air runes--200-1/25 Earth runes--200--1/25 Coins--1,000,000--1/150 Mind runes--200--1/25 Death runes--200--1/25 Nature runes--200--1/25 Chaos runes--200--1/25 Blood runes--200--1/25 Dragon boots--1--1/30 *'Blue dragons: ' Dragon Bones--100% Blue Dragonhide--100% Dragon Battleaxe--1--1/60 Dragon Plateskirt--1--1/100 Dragon Halberd--1--1/100 Dragon Platelegs--1--1/60 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Dragonic Visage--1--1/1300 *'Red Dragons: ' Dragon Bones--100% Red Dragonhide--100% Dragonic Visage--1--1/1000 Saradomin Sword--1--1/300 Coins--500,000--1/30 Clue Scroll--1--1/150 Clue Scroll--1--1/300 Clue Scroll--1--1/300 Antique Lamp--1--1/1000 *'Black Dragons: ' Dragon Bones--100% Black Dragonhide--100% Dragon Battleaxe--1--1/20 Dragonic Visage--1--1/1000 Dragon Halberd--1--1/30 Dragon Platelegs--1--1/20 Antique Lamp--1--1/1000 Rune SQ Shield--1--1/50 Rune Chainbody--1--1/50 Rune Platelegs--1--1/50 Rune Plateskirt--1--1/50 *'Iron Dragons:' *'Steel Dragons:' *'Mithril Dragons:' *'Abyssal Demon: (85 slayer) ' Ashes--100% Abyssal Whip--1--1/100 Clue scroll--1--1/300 Clue scroll--1--1/300 Dragon Scimitar--1--1/50 Coins--2,500,000--1/125 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Dragon Dagger(s)--1--1/50 Rune arrows--100--1/50 Rune Kiteshield--3--1/100 Manta Rays--50--1/50 Rune Platelegs--3--1/100 Rune Plateskirt--3--1/100 Rune Chainbody--3--1/100 Rune Platebody--3--1/100 *'Dark Beasts: (90 slayer) ' Dragon Bones--100% Dark Bow--1--1/200 Coins--3,000,000--1/200 Splitbark Body--5--1/75 Zamorak Brews--25--1/30 Dragon Bolts--500--1/80 Antique Lamp--1--1/80 Saradomin Brews--30--1/50 Dragon Arrows--200--1/50 Ava's Accumulator--1--1/60 Manta Rays--50--1/50 Fire runes--500--1/30 Water runes--500--1/30 Air runes--500--1/30 Earth runes--500--1/30 Mind runes--500--1/30 Death runes--500--1/30 Nature runes--500--1/30 Chaos runes--500--1/30 Blood runes--500--1/30 Rune Platelegs--5--1/75 Rune Plateskirt--5--1/90 Rune Platebody--5--1/70 Rune Kiteshield--5--1/80 *'King Black Dragon: ' Dragon Bones--100% Black Dragonhide--100% Mystic Robe Top--2--1/50 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/50 Black D'hide Chaps--5--1/50 Black D'hide Body--5--1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/50 Manta Rays--100--1/50 Antique Lamp--1--1/50 Ancient Staff--2--1/75 Zamorak Brews--30--1/50 Mystic Robe Top--2--1/50 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/50 Coins--3,000,000--1/100 Dragonic Visage--1--1/500 Dragon Platelegs--1-1/75 *'Crawling Hands: ' Bones--100% Coins--10,000--1/10 *'Banshee: ' Bones--100% Mystic Gloves--1--1/100 Coins--20,000--1/10 Fire runes--100--1/25 Water runes--100--1/25 Air runes--100--1/25 Earth runes--100--1/25 Mind runes--100--1/25 Death runes--100--1/25 Nature runes--100--1/25 Chaos runes--100--1/25 Blood runes--100--1/25 *'Infernal mage: ' Bones--100% Death runes--10--1/20 Water runes--10--1/20 Blood runes--10--1/20 Antique Lamp--1--1/1000 Mystic Gloves--1--1/45 Mystic Boots--1--1/45 Mystic Hat--1--1/45 Coins--30,000-1/20 *'Bloodvelds: ' Bones--100% Blood runes--500--1/20 Water runes--500--1/20 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Coins--50,000--1/30 *'Abberant Specter: ' Bones--100% Water runes--500--1/20 Blood runes--300--1/20 Antique Lamp--1--1/1000 Coins--100,000--1/75 Fire runes--500--1/25 Air runes--500--1/25 Earth runes--500--1/25 Mystic Robe Bottem--1--1/75 Mind runes--500--1/25 Death runes--500--1/25 Nature runes--500--1/25 Chaos runes--500--1/25 Blood runes--500--1/25 *'Dust Devil: ' Ashes--100% Dragon Chainbody--1--1/1000 Dragon Medhelm--1--1/30 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Coins--100,000--1/40 *'Gargoyle: ' Bones--100% Granite Maul--1--1/75 Dragon Halbert--1--1/75 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Coins--100,000--1/100 Fire runes--500--1/50 Water runes--500--1/50 Air runes--500--1/50 Earth runes--500--1/50 Mystic Robe Top--1--1/70 Mind runes--500--1/50 Death runes--500--1/50 Nature runes--500--1/50 Chaos runes--500--1/50 Blood runes--500--1/50 Rune platelegs--1--1/75 Rune Plateskirt--1--1/75 Rune Chainbody--1--1/75 Rune Platebody--1--1/75 Rune Med Helm--1--1/75 Rune Full Helm--1--1/75 Rune Sq shield--1--1/75 Rune Kiteshield--1--1/75 Rune Sword--1--1/75 Rune 2H Sword--1--1/75 Rune Scimitar--1--1/75 Rune Battleaxe--1--1/75 Rune Halberd--1--1/75 *'Nechryael: ' Bones--100% Rune Boots--1--1/20 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Coins--500,000--1/50 Rune Halbard--1--1/75 Fire runes--500--1/25 Water runes--500--1/25 Air runes--500--1/25 Earth runes--500--1/25 Rune Battleaxe--1--1/75 Mind runes--500--1/25 Death runes--500--1/25 Nature runes--500--1/25 Chaos runes--500--1/25 Blood runes--500--1/25 Rune Platelegs--1--1/75 Rune Plateskirt--1--1/75 Rune Chainbody--1--1/75 Rune Platebody--1--1/75 Rune Med Helm--1--1/75 Rune Full Helm--1--1/75 Rune Sq Shield--1--1/75 Rune Kiteshield--1--1/75 Rune 2H Sword--1--1/75 Rune Scimitar--1--1/75 *'Commander Zilyana (Saradomin): ' Dagannoth Bones--100% Godsword Shard 1--1--1/150 Godsword Shard 2--1--1/150 Godsword Shard 3--1--1/150 Dragon Bolts--400--1/75 Onyx Bolts--400--1/75 Saradomin Sword--1--1/150 Saradomin Hilt--1--1/250 Rune Platebody--5--1/45 Dragon Bones--100--1/100 Shield Left Half--1--1/75 Astral runes--1000--1/50 Fire runes--1000--1/50 Water runes--1000--1/50 Death runes--1000--1/125 Nature runes--1000--1/125 Blood runes--1000--1/125 Body runes--500--1/50 Prayer Potions--50--1/125 Saradomin Brews--50--1/125 Super Strenght Potions--100--1/75 Super Attack Potions--50--1/100 Super Defence Potions--50--1/100 Prayer Potions--50--1/100 Super Restores--50--1/125 Antique Lamp--1--1/500 Coins--2,500,000--1/80 Dragon Arrows--100--1/100 Dragon Boots--1--1/500 Dragon Axe--1--1/100 Mystic Robe Bottem--1--1/50 Mystic Robe Top--1--1/70 infinity Top--1--1/100 Infinity Boots--1--1/125 Infinity Hat--1--1/85 Infinity Bottems--1--1/100 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Rune Boots--1--1/35 *'K'ril Tsutsaroth (Zamorak): ' Dagannoth Bones--100% Godsword Shard 1--1--1/150 Godsword Shard 2--1--1/150 Godsword Shard 3--1--1/150 Dragon Bolts--400--1/75 Onyx Bolts--400--1/75 Zamorak Platelegs--1--1/75 Zamorak Hilt--1--1/100 Rune Platebody--5--1/35 Dragon Bolts--100--1/100 Shield Left Half--1--1/75 Astral runes--1000--1/50 Fire runes--1000--1/50 Water runes--1000--1/50 Death runes--1000--1/125 Nature runes--1000--1/125 Blood runes--1000--1/125 Body runes--500--1/50 Prayer Potions--50--1/125 Saradomin Brews--50--1/125 Super Strengt Potions--100--1/75 Super Attack Potions--50--1/100 Super Defence Potions--50--1/100 Prayer Potions--50--1/100 Super Restores--50--1/125 Antique Lamp--1--1/1000 Coins--3,000,000--1/125 Dragon Arrows--100--1/100 Dragon Boots--1--1/500 Dragon Axe--1--1/100 Mystic Robe Bottem--1--1/50 Mystic Robe Top--1--1/70 infinity Top--1--1/100 Infinity Boots--1--1/125 Infinity Hat--1--1/85 Infinity Bottems--1--1/100 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Rune Boots--1--1/35 Zamorak Platebody--1--1/375 Zamorak Kiteshield--1--1/475 *'Kree'arra (Armadyl): ' Dagannoth Bones--100% Godsword Shard 1--1--1/150 Godsword Shard 2--1--1/150 Godsword Shard 3--1--1/150 Dragon Bolts--400--1/75 Onyx Bolts--400--1/75 Armadyl Chestplate--1--1/275 Armadyl Plateskirt--1--1/210 Armadyl Hilt--1--1/800 Rune Platebody--5--1/45 Dragon Bones--100--1/100 Shield Left Half--1--1/75 Astral runes--1000--1/50 Fire runes--1000--1/50 Water runes--1000--1/50 Death runes--1000--1/125 Nature runes--1000--1/125 Blood runes--1000--1/125 Body runes--500--1/50 Prayer Potions--50--1/125 Saradomin Brews--50--1/125 Super Strengt Potions--100--1/75 Super Attack Potions--50--1/100 Super Defence Potions--50--1/100 Prayer Potions--50--1/100 Super Restores--50--1/125 Antique Lamp--1--1/1000 Coins--3,000,000--1/75 Dragon Arrows--100--1/100 Dragon Boots--1--1/500 Dragon Axe--1--1/100 Mystic Robe Bottem--1--1/140 Mystic Robe Top--1--1/200 infinity Top--1--1/100 Infinity Boots--1--1/175 Infinity Hat--1--1/125 Infinity Bottems--1--1/100 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Rune Boots--1--1/35 Armadyl helm--1--1/800 Ava's accumulator--1--1/1500 Dragon Med Helm--1--1/75 Rune Arrows--300--1/50 Dragon Arrows--150--1/75 *'Battle Mage: ' Bones--100% Master Wand--1--1/50 mage's Book--1--1/50 Saradomin Staff--1--1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/50 Antique Lamp--1--1/50 Coins--100,000--1/50 Guthix Staff--1-1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Infinity Boots--1--1/50 Infinity Top--1--1/50 Infinity Hat--1--1/50 Infinity Gloves--1--1/50 Inifnity Bottems--1--1/50 *'Dagannoth Rex: ' Dagannoth Bones--100% Warrior Ring--1--1/50 Dragon Axe--1--1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Sharks--50--1/30 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/50 Rock Shell Plate--1--1/30 Rock Shell Legs--1--1/30 Antique Lamp--1--1/200 Berserker Ring--1--1/50 Mystic Robe Top--2--1/50 *'Dagannoth Supreme: ' Dagannoth Bones--100% Archers Ring--1--1/50 Dragon Axe--1--1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Rock Shell Legs--1--1/30 Antique Lamp--1--1/200 Mystic Robe Top--2--1/50 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/50 *'Dagannoth Prime: ' Dagannoth Bones--100% Seers Ring--1--1/50 Dragon Axe--1--1/50 Clue Scroll--1--1/100 Rock Shell Plate--1--1/30 Rock Shell Legs--1--1/30 Antique Lamp--1--1/200 Fire runes--300--1/50 Water runes--300--1/50 Air runes--300--1/50 Earth runes--300--1/50 Mystic Robe Top--2--1/50 Mystic Robe Bottem--2--1/50 Mind runes--300--1/50 Death runes--300--1/50 Nature runes--300--1/50 Chaos runes--300--1/50 Blood runes--300--1/50 *'Yt-MejKot(180s): ' Fire runes--10--1/25 Water runes--500--1/25 Air runes--500--1/25 Earth runes--500--1/25 Mind runes--500--1/25 Death runes--500--1/25 Nature runes--500--1/25 Chaos runes--500--1/25 Blood runes--500--1/25 Fire Cape--1--1/175 Rune Platelegs--1--1/75 Rune Plateskirt--1--1/75 Rune Chainbody--1--1/75 Rune Platebody--1--1/75 Rune Med Helm--1--1/75 Rune Full Helm--1--1/75 Rune Sq Shield--1--1/75 Rune Kiteshield--1--1/75 Rune Sword--1--1/75 Rune 2H Sword--1--1/75 Rune Scimitar--1--1/75 Rune Battleaxe--1--1/75 Rune Halberd--1--1/75 *'Ket-Zek(360s): ' Fire runes--10--1/25 Water runes--500--1/25 Air runes--500--1/25 Earth runes--500--1/25 Mind runes--500--1/25 Death runes--500--1/25 Nature runes--500--1/25 Chaos runes--500--1/25 Blood runes--500--1/25 Fire Cape--1--1/125 Rune Platelegs--1--1/75 Rune Plateskirt--1--1/75 Rune Chainbody--1--1/75 Rune Platebody--1--1/75 Rune Med Helm--1--1/75 Rune Full Helm--1--1/75 Rune Sq Shield--1--1/75 Rune Kiteshield--1--1/75 Rune Sword--1--1/75 Rune 2H Sword--1--1/75 Rune Scimitar--1--1/75 Rune Battleaxe--1--1/75 Rune Halberd--1--1/75 *'TzTok-Jad: ' Fire runes--600--1/25 Water runes--600--1/25 Air runes--600--1/25 Earth runes--600--1/25 Mind runes--600--1/25 Death runes--600--1/25 Nature runes--600--1/25 Chaos runes--600--1/25 Blood runes--600--1/25 Fire Cape--1--1/50 Rune Platelegs--1--1/75 Rune Plateskirt--1--1/75 Rune Chainbody--1--1/75 Rune Platebody--1--1/75 Rune Med Helm--1--1/75 Rune Full Helm--1--1/75 Rune Sq Shield--1--1/75 Rune Kiteshield--1--1/75 Rune Sword--1--1/75 Rune 2H Sword--1--1/75 Rune Scimitar--1--1/75 Rune Battleaxe--1--1/75 Rune Halberd--1--1/75 *'Arzinian Avatar of Strenght (Golden Donator):' *'Arzinian Avatar of Magic (Golden Donator):' *'Arzinian Avatar of Ranging (Golden Donator):'